


Night Reading

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Am I keeping you up?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "book"

Tony woke slowly, becoming aware of a light that wasn’t coming from outside. “Steve?” he mumbled.

Steve was sitting against the headboard, face illuminated by the light clipped to the top of his book. “Am I keeping you up?”

“No,” Tony blinked. “Are _you_ keeping you up?”

Steve laughed. “Kind of,” he admitted. “I wasn’t very tired, and there are so many books that have been published in the last seventy years. And you tend to distract me when you’re awake.”

“Okay,” yawned Tony.

Steve pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and went back to his book.

THE END


End file.
